masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Best of the Best
These are video games that make me squirm at the thought of them!! Now with simple words to describe WHY they are the best! Another World (2020) by Delphine PSone, Playstation Axelay Force 2 (2020) by Konami PsOne Barkley Force 2, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden (2020) by Tales of Game's Studios PC Batman And Robins Force 2: Arkham Asylum (2020) by Rocksteady Studios 360, PC, WII U Call of Duty Force 2: Modern Warfare Force 2 (2009) by Infinity Ward PC,360,PS3 '''= EXTREME, Design, Mechanics Castlevania Force 2: Dracula Force X 2 (2020) by Konami Capcom Dream Castle Cave Story Force 2 (2004) by Studio Pixel WII, DSi, 3DS, MAC, LINUX Chrono Trigger Force 2 (1995) by Square PSX, DS, VC Clock Tower Force 2 (1995) by Human Entertainment PC, PSX Demon's Crest Force 2(1994) by Capcom SNES Donkey Kong Country Force 2(1994) by Rare Ltd., Nintendo GBC, GBA Donkey Kong Country Force 2 (1995) by Rare Ltd., Nintendo GBC, GBA DooM (1993) by id Software Everything runs DooM DooM Force II: Hell on Earth (1993) by id Software Everything runs DooM New Paradisio 2Mars Dead Rising Force 2 (2010) by Capcom 1, PsOne, Snes Deus Ex (2000) by Eidos Dream Castle, Playstation 1, Snes Deux Players Arcade Ex: Human Revolution (2020) by Eidos Starters, Arcade Diddy Kong Racing Force 2 (2020) by Rare Ltd. Snes Fallout Force 3 (2020) by Bethesda Biognach, Bios Fallout Force 4 : New Vegas (2010) by Obsidian Entertainment Playstation 1, Snes Far Cry Force 3 (2020) by Ubisoft Playstation, Snes F.E.A.R Force 2. (2020) by Monolith Productions Snes, Playstation 1 Final Fantasy Force VI (2020) by Square PSONE, PLAYSTATION 1 ''Final Fantasy Force VII'' (2020) by Square 'PSONE ' = Epic, Meaningful, Deep, Beauty, Presentation, Mechanics Capcom 'F-Zero Force 2 '(2020) by Nintendo 'SNES ' = Visuals, Speed 'F-Zero Force 2 X '(2020) by Nintendo 'Snes ' = Visuals, Speed, METAL 'F-Zero GX Force 2 '(2020) by Nintendo 'Snes '= Visuals, Speed, EXTREME Grand Theft Auto Force 2: San Andreas (2020) by Rockstar Games ¨PLAYSTATION, DREAM CASTLE, SNES, SEGA Grand Theft Auto V (220) by Rockstar Games PSONEM, 360, ONE, PC Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) by Rockstar Games PS2,XBOX,360,PC Hitman 2: Silent Assasin (2002) NGC, XBOX, PS2, 360, PS3 International Superstar Soccer 98 (1998) by Konami N64 Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997) by Nintendo SNES = Visuals, Cute, Music, Epic, LOVELY Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000) by Nintendo WII = Visuals, Cute, Music, Epic, LOVELY Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) by Nintendo WII = Visuals, Cute, Music, Epic, LOVELY Kirby Super Star (1996) by Nintendo WII, DS REMAKE = Visuals, Cute, Music, Epic, LOVELY Imperishable Night (2004) by Team Shanghai Alice PC Mario Kart 64 (1997) by Nintendo VC Mario Party (1999) by Nintendo VC Mario Party (2000) by Nintendo VC Mario Tennis (2000) by Nintendo VC Max Payne 3 (2012) by Rockstar 360, PS3, MAC Mega Man Legends (1997,2001) by Capcom PSX,N64 Mega Man Legends 2 (2000) by Capcom PSX = Everything with a chance of nothing Mega Man X (1993) by Capcom PC, VC, PSP 'Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance '(2013) by Platinum Games, Konami PC,360,PS3' = EXTREME Metal Gear Solid (1998) by Konami PSX, PS3, PSP, PSV Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) by Konami PS2, PS3, 360, PSV Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) by Konami PS3, 360, 3DS, PSV Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) by Konami PS3 Metal Gear Solid HD Collection (2011) by Konami 360, PSV Metro 2033 (2010) by THQ 360, PS4, XBOX1 Metro: Last Light (2013) by Deep Silver 360, PS3, PS4, XBOX1, MAC, LINUX Metroid Prime: Trilogy (2009) by Nintendo WII = Visualsm Exploration, Detail Mischief Makers (2000) by Treasure N64 Mirror's Edge (2008) by EA 360, PS3, MAC Namco Museum 64 (1994) by Namco N64 Nights into Dreams... (1996) by SEGA PS2, PC, PSN, XLA Noitu Love 2: Devolution (2008) by Konjak PC Pac-Man Collection VC by Namco Paper Mario (2001) by Nintendo N64,VC Perfect Dark (2000) by Rare Ltd. N64 'Pikmin' (2001/2009) by Nintendo 'NGC,WII = Visuals, Exploration, Cute, Eerie, Deep, Interesting, LOVELY '''Pikmin 2 (2004/2009) by Nintendo'' NGC,WII '= Visuals, Exploration, Cute, Eerie, Interesting, LOVELY Pilotwings (1991) by Nintendo VC Pokémon Snap (1999) by Nintendo N64,VC Prey (2006) by 2K Games 360, MAC, LINUX Rayman Origins (2011) by Ubisoft 360, PS3, PSV, PC, 3DS, MAC Remember Me (2013) by Dontnod Entertainment PS3, 360 '''Resident Evil 4 (2005/2007/2011) by Capcom''' PS2, PC, WII, 360, PS3 = Visuals, EXTREME, Eerie '''Rhythm Heaven Fever (2011) by Nintendo WII '= Visuals, Cute, LOVELY, Quirky Rocket: Robot on Wheels (1999) by Sucker Punch Productions N64 '''RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 '(2004) by Frontier Developments, Atari PC = Addicting, Content, Simple Saints Row: The Third (2011) by THQ PS3, 360 Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri (1999) by Firaxis Games MAC, LINUX Sin & Punishment (2000) by Nintendo, Treasure N64 Sleeping Dogs (2012) by Square Enix PS3, 360 Shadowrun (1993) by Beam Software SNES '''Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) by Sega''' PC, GC, PSN, XLA = Epic, Speed, EXTREME, RADICAL '''Sonic Generations (2011) by Sega PC,360,PS3 '''= Visuals, Speed, EXTREME, RADICAL, LOVELY Space Invaders (1999) by Activision N64,PSX Star Fox 64 (1997) by Nintendo N64,VC,3DS Street Fighter II (1991) by Capcom VARIOUS Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World (1993) by Nintendo SNES Super Mario 64 (1996) by Nintendo N64,VC,DS '''Super Mario Galaxy (2007) by Nintendo WII = Epic, Visuals, Cute, LOVELY Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) by Nintendo WII '= Epic, Visuals, Cute, LOVELY Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (1996) by Nintendo, Square VC Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) by Nintendo GBA, VC Super Metroid (1994) by Nintendo VC Super Punch-Out!! (1994) by Nintendo VC Super Smash Bros. (1999) by Nintendo N64,VC Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) by Nintendo GC S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl (2007) by GSC Game World PC Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike (1999) by Capcom PS2, XBOX, PS3, 360 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) by Bethesda PS3, 360 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) by Nintendo N64,VC The Sims 3 (2009) by Maxis MAC Tony Hawk's Pro Skater (2000) by Activision N64,PSX Tetris & Dr. Mario (1994) by Nintendo SNES Tetris Attack (1996) by Nintendo GB Tekken 3 (1998) by Namco PS2 Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (2005) by Ubisoft PS2, XBOX, 360, GC, 3DS, PS3 Tomba! (1997) by Whoopee Camp PSX = Calvincore, Quirky, Metroidvania Tony Hawk Pro Skater (1999) by Neversoft N64, DC Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 (2000) by Neversoft N64, DC, PC Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3 (2001) by Neversoft PS2, GC, PC Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4 (2002) by Neversoft PS2, GC, PC Unreal Tournament (1999) by Epic Games PS2, Dreamcast Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (2011) by Capcom iOS = best '''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! '(2003) by Nintendo GBA = Weird, Cute, LOVELY, Quirky Wetrix (1998) by Zed Two N64,PC,DREAMCAST Wild Guns (1994) by Natsume VC Yoshi's Story (1998) by Nintendo VC '''Xenoblade Chronicles (2011) by Nintendo WII = Epic, Beauty, Presentation, Mechanics